


With Extra Sausage

by rhapshie



Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Belting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: "I—" Hiccup. "Changed my mind. I'd like a tall, smoking hot beefcake to go, please."Aomine gaped at the weirdo incredulously.AKA Pizza delivery man Aomine and that drunken customer Kagami.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841209
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	With Extra Sausage

**Author's Note:**

> and next on my endless aokaga oneshot to be written is... 
> 
> Pizza man Aomine and drunk kagami looking to hook up. sees hot stuff delivering his pizza and starts to flirt like a dumbass
> 
> PS. I haven't forgotten 'bout my long ass multichap. Since I'm pacing myself with that fic to avoid burnout, I can go write my oneshots now bwahahhaha

Living room? A warzone. Beer cans? Scattered on the floor. Time? An ungodly 3:42 AM. Song? Dua Lipa's IDGAF. Eyes? Red like Satan's buttcrack. Why? His boyfriend of three years cheated on him.

Kagami threw his last can of empty beer right into the trash can while drunkenly screaming out a glorious "'Cause if you think I care about you now, well, boy, I don't give a fuck!" He tried to crawl to get some heavier beverage like that expensive 700 mL Chivas Regal The Icon Blended Sotch Whiskey that apparently costed $4.3k that Akashi gave him for his birthday. "I see you tryna' get to me, I see you beggin' on your knees..." He hiccuped. "So stop tryna'—" Another hiccup and he gave up on his crawl. "—get to me..."

_Riiiing!_

His front doorbell rang and Kagami immediately perked up. He ran towards it and almost fell—sratch that. He fell. And boy, if you ever dropped an 82 kg dumbell on wood, that was exactly what it sounded like.

Ignoring the dent in his skull that had potentially formed, he latched on the door knob and yanked it open with a gleeful expression. "Kou, you're back—wait..." He narrowed his eyes and hiccuped. "You're not Kou."

"Pizza," The gorgeous brown marble sculpture talked. His eyes were sharp, deep blue and he had this scowl on his face like some idiot needed 8 large pizzas, 2 1.5L Pepsi and 4 cheesy garlic bread at 3:43 AM. "You having an orgy or something in there? You tryna feed your whole fucking neighbourhood?" It was obvious that he was downright pissed and had no care about what he said because this stinky, drunken mess would probably not remember a single thing.

However, Kagami was too focused on how this sex on legs could lift all 8 boxes of pizza with his left hand and the rest of the foodstuff, on his right. His eyes crawled up to the man's bulging biceps that got him breathing heavily. It didn't help that the black polo uniform was so tight-fitting on him that Kagami could clearly see his slim waist and broad chest. The hat also did nothing to hide his soft-looking locks.

"Take 'em or I'll drop 'em."

The redhead licked his lips in response. That voice... it was so gravelly, deep and smokey and Kagami wanted it right next to his ear. Instead of listening to the very grumpy dreamboat, he leaned on his half-open door leaf, making it slam against the wall and in turn, making him lose his balance. What was supposed to be a sexy attempt at one-over turned into an embarrassing second dent on his skull.

"C'mon, man. I don't have all day. Take your stupid pizza and let me sleep." The man whose nametag read Aomine Daiki, glared daggers at this stupid idiot who now had My Heart Will Go On blasting out of his speaker.

"I—" Hiccup. "Changed my mind. I'd like a tall, smoking hot beefcake to go, please."

Aomine gaped at the weirdo incredulously.

"Or maybe some extra pizza with my sausage... wait no, extra sausage with my pizza." His eyes glided down to those strong legs and dark red sneakers with black stripes.

"Whoa, dude. I deliver pizza, not porn cliches." The blunette quickly set those items down on the floor and shoved them into the room using his foot.

With a sigh, Kagami crouched and started checking his order. Pepperoni, meat lovers, seafood, cheese, margarita, supreme, teriyaki chicken and sweet beef. He then glanced up at the hottest delivery man in the universe.

"What? Wrong order?"

"Dunno... they look good, but I really feel like sausage right now. A thick, long one for me to really lap up." He followed it up by daring his tongue across his lips.

Aomine let out a mix of growl and chuckle that got the hair on the back of Kagami's neck standing up. "You're really desperate for some pounding, aren't you?" Was it time for a booty call? Perhaps. Besides, this guy looked pretty irresistible. Sure, the hot weirdo was drunk, but Aomine didn't have enough morals to think about it. Not when he was pent up after losing his last sex buddy.

Besides, the customer was _too_ drunk. He wouldn't remember anything. Maybe he'd get fired if his boss found out, but whatever. He'd just sleep with her and everything would be fine.

"Not just _any_ pounding. I need the hardest pounding of my whole entire fucking existence. One where my ass gets obliterated seven ways to Sunday 'til I need a crutch to walk. Know where I can get one?" That was the longest string of sentence Kagami had ever formed, probably.

"Ooh, yeah," Aomine kicked the boxes out of the way and slammed the door shut behind him. "Your neighbours better can tolerate noise or you won't be living here for much longer."

Kagami offered a silent apology to poor Himuro (plus Murasakibara, but that guy slept like a corpse) and Kuroko living on either side of his apartment. He grunted in approval as Aomine backed him into his messy living room and right onto the pile of cushions on the floor. Kagami lied down obediently while Aomine stood tall in front of him, unbuckling his leather belt and whipping the floor with it. The _snap_ that the motion created got Kagami going immediately.

"Fuck yeah," He whined, legs spread apart to show how much he wanted it. He was kinda glad that he was drunk out of his mind or he probably would've creamed his pants in 2 seconds. "Belt me. Do it. Fuck."

With an approving hiss, Aomine put his sneakers-covered foot on Kagami's crotch and started massaging it. "Then show me your ass."

Kagami probably could cum from that stimulation alone. Footjob really ain't his thing, but apparently shoe-job-while-still-fully-clothed was. Moaning the loss of friction as he turned around, he pulled his pants down along with his boxer brief. Not all the way, though. He wasn't coherent enough to do that much.

Besides, Aomine seemed to like the half-undressed state, judging from the way he whistled. "I'll stop when you say stop." He threw his hat while he was at it.

No response except for Kagami shuffling on the pillows to find a comfortable angle.

_Thwack!_

"Fffuuuuck!" The redhead immediately slumped his upper half on the soft cushions.

"Say stop and I'll stop. Are you listening?"

"Yeah," He wheezed out. "Stop is stop. Now, do it aga—"

_Thwack!_

Kagami didn't even manage to finish his sentence before three blows to alternating cheeks were swiftly delivered. They were nothing particularly hard, but definitely enough to sting. In response, he pushed his ass further towards Aomine who stroke the reddened flesh adoringly. "More." Slowly, he felt himself finally hardening.

Really. Thank god for alcohol. Otherwise he'd have come twice already.

This time, the blow was to his thigh and it was harder than before. Instead of yelping in pain, Kagami found himself drooling all over the pillows. The slutty moan encouraged Aomine to do one harder on the left buttcheek and then the right until Kagami was throbbing under him.

The pizza delivery man himself was rock hard at the delicious sight of this muscular, extremely athletic man coming undone just from getting belted. There really was something comforting and kinky about fucking men his size. They just didn't break.

"Prep yourself." Said Aomine as he threw down his belt and freed his definitely long and thick cock. Kagami glanced at it, his teary eyes twinkling in want and cock throbbing. 

Kagami grabbed his reddened buttcheeks and parted them to show his puckered asshole that was already tender and loose after earlier's sad masturbation session. For good measure, he shoved three fingers in it. The leftover lube made them slide very easily with a loud squelch that got Aomine hot and bothered.

"Yeah, you like fingering yourself in front of strangers?" Still standing up, Aomine stroke his cock to the rhythm of Kagami's thrusting.

"Only if they belt me real good." He had always been a vocal one, so for him to let out a long wanton moan was nothing out of the ordinary. That only egged Aomine on, though. He clicked his tongue and walked around Kagami until he was standing in front of him.

Delirious, the redhead licked his lips at the sight of that huge cock nestling under dark blue curls.

"Daiki," He panted. "I don't have a gag response."

That was the switch. Kagami found it and flicked it. Aomine immediately grabbed the wild red hair and shoved his cock right down the stranger's throat. True to his words, Kagami didn't retch. Instead, he moaned in approval and let Aomine fuck his mouth hard and fast. Their eyes never once parting, Aomine could see how Kagami was still fingering himself. His cock was untouched, but it was red and quivering.

The blowjob was sloppy in all the good ways. The gurgling noise was lewd. That combined with Kagami's red face, tears-stained resolute eyes and drool dripping down his chin made Aomine glad that he took that stupid early morning delivery task. This customer was so terrifyingly good at sucking cocks, it frightened him.

Kagami hollowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue so Aomine's shaft could slide over it again and again. Even while drunk, he still had his killer blowjob skill. Good to know. The redhead could tell that Aomine was enjoying this, judging from the sexy grunts slipping out of him.

Without warning and much to Kagami's chagrin, the cock was suddenly withdrawn. Aomine pressed it against Kagami's face where the homeowner kept his tongue lolling out, then licked along the veiny shaft like it was candy. The drugged look fit Kagami so well, Aomine found himself grunting.

"Who the fuck would throw out someone so sexy like you?" It really didn't take a rocket scientist to know why a guy was crying and drinking alone in his messy apartment with sad pop songs blasting in the background.

Kagami didn't reply. Instead, he shifted on his back and pulled his legs up so that his ass and cock were on full display.

Hoo, boy. That body was perfection. Aomine could see rock hard six-packs underneath his white sweatshirt. He would wager that the rest of him was just as droolworthy.

"Fuck me." Kagami said, red-faced.

Lowering himself and leaning over Kagami, Aomine narrowed his eyes seductively and shook his head. "You can do better than that."

"Taiga," Kagami wheezed. He was under the spell of Aomine's hypnotic blue eyes. "Call me Taiga."

"Beg for it like a good boy, Taiga," Continued the blunette as he ghosted his lips over Kagami's ear. "Tell me how much you want my cock."

"Daiki, please. My ass is so hungry for you. I can barely think straight right now, so fuck me 'til I cum all over myself. Then fuck me again until morning comes. Fuck me 'til I can't cum anymore."

"That's a good boy." Leaning away from Kagami, he shoved his erection past the ring of muscles and right into the warm, welcoming inner wall of Kagami's ass. It was hot, pulsating and it swallowed Aomine without the intention of letting him escape. "Fuck. I thought you were a common whore. You're so tight." He hissed at the pleasant surprise. There wasn't much lube left, but Kagami must've used oil-based because damn he was still slick.

"Hnn..." He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth wide at the satisfying sensation of being filled up. But then he immediately snapped back towards Aomine the moment he saw that the blunette was taking his polo shirt off. Revealing his lean body with muscles in all the right places. He wanted to run his fingers over the stranger's but he wasn't in the position to. Not when he was too busy holding his legs up.

Then, Aomine slammed into Kagami, immediately making him see stars. His cock plowed Kagami's ass. It moved in and out, constantly hitting his prostate and making him scream out 'Daiki' until it became a garbled mess, much like his brain. This physical chemistry was out of this world. Even with Kou, Kagami never felt like this. They had good sex, but never one on this level. Aomine fucked him real good. His cock was curved just right, the right thickness and the right length. Everything about it was perfect.

Kagami looked up through his teary eyes and saw Aomine staring back at him. Those blue orbs were filled with lust and unending desire to feast more. His hips slapped against's Kagami as he made good on his promise. With such athletic body, Kagami didn't have to worry about stamina. He had a feeling that Aomine got endurance for days.

"Daiki—Keep going. Keep going!" He let go of his legs and instead, crossed them around Aomine so their bodies could melt together. He felt hot cum spurting deep inside and pooling in his stomach. When Aomine pulled out, thick juice spilled out of his ass too.

"Drunk bastard." The blunette jerked Kagami off with his hands. It was hard and fast, just how he liked it. With Aomine nibbling on his ear and whispering dirty nothings to him, he found himself curling into the stranger and cumming into his hand.

And there was silence.

For a few minutes, both boys panted breathlessly, limbs tangled with each others'. Aomine was the first to move. He grabbed a tissue then tossed the box towards Kagami who refused to clean up. He lied there, sticky with sweat and cum.

"Pizza?" The redhead asked.

.

Kagami didn't really remember what happened. He woke up on the stack of cushions with a mighty sore ass, eight empty boxes of pizza, two empty large bottles of pepsi and a few aluminium foils smelling like garlic bread. His room was still looking like a crime scene and his head... oh boy, his head. It _hurt_.

Groggily, he stood up and walked to his bedside cabinet where he stored his hangover pill. With a glass of water, he downed the bugger and tried hard to not retch it out. He did cough, though.

When he walked out, he kicked past the empty food cartons and noticed that he was only in his underwear and his precious dildos were scattered on the couch. Did he masturbate like no one's business when he was drunk?

Still too disoriented to reason with himself, Kagami went straight for the fridge and made himself some greasy breakfast.

He spent his afternoon playing basket with Himuro who had a shit-eating grin the entire day. The bastard didn't say why, though. Kuroko looked mildly pissed too at Kagami, for some reason.

By the time he came back home in the evening, he was a new man. Gone was the bitter memory of Kou cheating on him. The one night of tantrum certainly helped him move on. With a cheerful hum, he cleaned up his apartment. He threw the bags of trash out, swept the floor and moped it clean. He didn't forget to wipe every surface too.

Proud at his handiwork, Kagami threw himself onto the couch and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Why was he even sad, to begin with? Kou was a douchebag anyway. Totally not worth his time. If he had to pick someone better to jack off to, it gotta be a perfect blue-haired man with piercing blue eyes, cocky smirk and muscular dark-skinned body. Yep. Now, _that_ was a perfect man.

Kagami unbuttoned his jeans and pull his fly down to grab a handful of half-hard cock. If he closed his eyes, he could just picture the man of his fantasy coming to life. He had never seen this person in his life, yet his face was so clear in his head. He could also hear the breathy _'Beg for it like a good boy, Taiga'_ , all spoken in a low voice that instantly made his dick stand up.

It didn't take him long to have cum spurting out, thanks to this strange man.

Kagami sat there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before he grabbed his phone. It was too late to cook, so some pizza was in order.

"Huh. I really _did_ order that much." He looked at his order history on the app. This time, he toned it down to 5 pizza and 1 cheesy garlic bread, not forgetting to send a message on the special instruction: _'Sorry for the inconvenience yesterday for big order at an awful time. If the person who delivered the pizza is on shift now, I'd like to thank him in person. Oh, and there's no option for it on your form but can I have extra sausage please. I can pay extra on the door."_

"Aaand... ordered."

He waited for about thirty minutes. In the meantime, he watched a recording of NBA until the front bell rang.

With a whole speech of apology written out in his head, he walked towards the door and opened it.

And his entire body froze.

"Order for Taiga?" Said the blunette he just masturbated to with a proud, teasing smirk. On his right hand were five stacks of large pizza boxes plus one cheesy garlic bread, and suddenly, the event of last night came flooding into Kagami's head.

And ouch, his dick got rock hard in a matter of seconds, he thought his jeans were gonna rip.

Seeing the obvious look of arousal made Aomine chuckle. He moved into Kagami's space, set down the pizza, kicked it to the side and slammed the door shut.

He unbuttoned his black jeans and reached into his underwear. "You said extra sausage?"

Kagami swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yep," He grinned before getting to his knees. "Extra sausage."


End file.
